Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część druga/Rozdział II
Czterdzieści godzin przed nastaniem pierwszej kwadry Ziemi wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Na nieznanej półkuli Księżyca, dokąd zdążaliśmy, była jeszcze noc, ale niebawem miało już słońce oświecić te kraje. Nie bez przykrego uczucia żalu, a nawet i niepokoju, opuszczaliśmy krainę biegunową. Znaliśmy ją już i wiedzieli, co nam dać może, podczas gdy wszystko, co nas czekało, było tajemnicą i przypuszczeniem. Mieliśmy się znowu narazić na palące słońce długich dni i mrozy nocy, zdających się nie kończyć nigdy, mieliśmy przebywać znowu wąwozy, góry, a może i pustynie w podróży do kraju, o którym nie wiedzieliśmy zgoła, czy nas przygarnie i wyżywi. Nadto brak paliwa niepokoił nas mocno. Co się stanie, myśleliśmy, jeśli się nabój naszych akumulatorów skończy nadspodziewanie prędko, prędzej, niż znajdziemy materiał do rozpalenia ognia i puszczenia w ruch maszyny, aby je nabić na nowo! Czy zdążymy wtedy powrócić piechotą przed nocą do Kraju Biegunowego, aby się zabezpieczyć przed nadchodzącym zimnem, tym groźniejszym dla nas, że nie będziemy mieli ognia? Była chwila wkrótce po wyruszeniu w drogę, kiedy chcieliśmy już wobec tych obaw zawrócić na mchami porosłą łąkę biegunową, aby przepędzić na niej całe życie, grzejąc się przy słabym cieple rozprószonych w atmosferze skośnych promieni słońca i żywiąc się jak ziemskie zwierzęta surowymi ślimakami i porostem. Ale wahanie trwało niedługo; ciekawość i nadzieja przemogły. Zapas żywności mógł nam wystarczyć na dość długi czas, wzięliśmy też ze sobą trochę wyciśniętego z wody torfu, spodziewając się, że w słonecznych okolicach uda się go nam o tyle wysuszyć, aby móc ogień rozpalić. Zresztą postanowiliśmy w razie najgorszym po wyczerpaniu naboju połowy akumulatorów zawrócić do Kraju Biegunowego. W pierwszych kilkudziesięciu godzinach drogi nie zdarzyło nam się nic godnego uwagi. Wąwóz się skończył i wydostaliśmy się na równinę podobną do biegunowej, tylko znacznie obszerniejszą. Znać na niej było również niedawną powódź; w promieniach wschodzącego właśnie słońca błyszczały jeszcze tu i ówdzie rozlegle, płytkie kałuże. Tutaj zastanowiła nas już odmienna flora, choć od bieguna byliśmy zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów oddaleni. Wśród znanych nam już porostów, ale znacznie niklejszych niż na biegunie i rdzawą barwą zachodzących, sterczały z ziemi jakieś suche badyle, z rzadka rozsiane, a tak spiralnie zwinięte, jak u nas młode listki paproci. Chłód dawał się czuć silnie po nocy, którą te okolice już mają, choć z powodu, że słońce kryje się zaledwie parę stopni pod horyzont, podobna być musi raczej do zmierzchu. Rozgrzewaliśmy się zabijając ręce, jak czynią na Ziemi dorożkarze, kiedy Marcie przyszło na myśl, aby nałamać owych badyli i spróbować rozniecić z nich ognisko. Wzięliśmy się zaraz do roboty, jakież było jednakże moje zdziwienie, kiedy pierwszy badyl, ujęty ręką, począł się rozwijać, to znów kurczyć, zupełnie jak żywa istota. Puściłem go z mimowolnym okrzykiem trwogi. Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia, zacząłem badać te szczególne rośliny. Uciąłem jedną z nich nożem i przekonałem się, że są to wielkie, podłużne i mięsiste liście zwinięte podwójnie, naprzód w trąbkę, a potem w ślimak, podobnie jak rulony angielskiego tytoniu, o brunatnej, z drobnych zdrzewiałych łusek utworzonej zewnętrznej powłoce. Na stronie wewnętrznej, jasnozielonej, rozsiane były liczne różowe żyłki. Cała roślina, póki żywa, obdarzona była zdolnością ruchu, podobnie jak nasze mimozy. Najwięcej zaciekawiło mnie jednak to, że wszystkie te zwinięte liście były znacznie cieplejsze od otoczenia — widocznie organizm ich przez jakieś procesy chemo-biologiczne sam sobie w wielkiej ilości wytwarza ciepło, którego mu brak podczas długich nocy. Wszystko to było bardzo ciekawe, ale ostatecznie nadzieja rozpalenia ognia spełzła znowu na niczym. Zwracaliśmy więc z utęsknieniem oczy ku czerwonemu słońcu, czekając, rychło skąpe jego promienie ogrzeją okolicę. Do chłodu dołączył się i inny kłopot — nie wiedzieliśmy mianowicie, jaką obrać drogę. Mieliśmy jechać w stronę, w którą wody spłynęły, ale trudno to było rozeznać na równinie, całkiem podczas powodzi zalanej. Gdyśmy się jeszcze namyślali rozglądając się po okolicy, Piotr zauważył w odległości paruset metrów jakiś duży, biały przedmiot. Ruszyliśmy zaciekawieni w tę stronę i znaleźliśmy nasz namiot, który uniesiony przez powódź, zatrzymał się dopiero tutaj na niewielkim pagórku. Ucieszyliśmy się z odzyskania zguby podwójnie, raz, że namiot, jedyny, jakiśmy posiadali, był nam istotnie potrzebny, po wtóre zaś, że mogliśmy teraz wywnioskować, w jakim kierunku wody spłynęły. Namiot dostał się na tę równinę przez wąwóz, któryśmy właśnie przebyli, a zatem linia pociągnięta od ujścia wąwozu do miejsca, gdzieśmy go znaleźli, wytyczała mniej więcej kierunek prądu odpływającej 'wody. Linia ta biegła przez płaszczyznę ku południu z małym zboczeniem na zachód. Posuwając się w tę stronę, natrafiliśmy na wąski, kręty wąwóz górski, a następnie po przebyciu jeszcze jednej niewielkiej kotlinki dostaliśmy się na szeroką, zieloną dolinę, ciągnącą się wprost ku południu. Po obu jej stronach wznosiły się wysokie pasma gór z licznymi, tkwiącymi w ich trzonie kraterami, podobnymi do tych, które zasiewają bezpowietrzną półkulę Księżyca. Szczyty gór pokryte były śniegiem; śnieg, spadły widocznie w nocy, leżał także jeszcze miejscami w dolinie, tając dopiero w promieniach niewiele nad horyzont wzniesionego słońca. Ściekające zeń wody tworzyły spory potoczek, płynący bystro w licznych zakrętach. W tej dolinie postanowiliśmy zatrzymać się pewien czas, przekonaliśmy się bowiem, że dalsza droga na południe o tak wczesnej porze dnia narażałaby nas na dotkliwe zimno w okolicach, gdzie jest coraz większa różnica między średnią ciepłotą dnia a nocy. Gdyśmy wyruszyli znowu, słońce ubiegło już blisko trzecią część swojej dziennej drogi. Było ciepło i jasno. Śniegi w dolinie zniknęły całkowicie, a owe zwinięte badyle, przeważające już tutaj nad nikłymi porostami, zaczęły pod wpływem słonecznego ciepła rozwijać się szybko w ogromne, różnymi odcieniami zieloności malowane liście. Kształt ich był nader rozmaity; jedne podobne były do olbrzymich wachlarzy obwieszonych delikatną, ruchliwą frędzlą, inne znowu, nakrapiane różnymi barwami, wśród których przeważała czerwona i ciemnobłękitna, przypominały jakieś bajeczne pawie pióra. Były tam i takie, co miały brzegi wycięte w formę akantusowego liścia i najeżone kolcami, i takie, co zwinięte u dołu, tworzyły lejki, i jeszcze inne, gładkie i lśniące albo pokryte długim, żółtozielonym włosem, spadającym po obu stronach aż do ziemi — słowem, największa rozmaitość barw i kształtów, a wszystko żyjące, ruchliwe, wijące się za najlżejszym dotknięciem. Nad brzegiem strumyka, wpółzanurzone w jego kryształowej fali, ciągnęły się znowu długie wodorosty, jak rdzawozielone węże i liny, obwieszone, niby kwiatami, kręgami śnieżnej białości o silnym, upajającym zapachu. Gdzie indziej znowu, gdzie woda rozlewała się szerzej i prąd ustawał, rozwijała się delikatna rzęsa z kuł, w których postaci przetrwała mróz nocy, pokrywając nurt leciuchną i drżącą siatką, podobną do najprzedniejszych koronek z fioletowego i zielonego jedwabiu. Byliśmy oczarowani tym zdumiewającym przepychem roślinności; za każdym krokiem spostrzegaliśmy coś nowego i godnego uwagi. Z zarośli poczęły wychodzić na słońce przedziwne stworzenia, podobne do długich jaszczurek, o jednym oku i kilku parach nóg. Przyglądały nam się ciekawie i pierzchały szybko za zbliżaniem się wozu. Psy puściły się za jednym z tych zwierząt i złowiły je. Odebraliśmy im tę zdobycz, ale zwierzę było już nieżywe, mogliśmy więc tylko na zwłokach podziwiać niezmiernie ciekawą jego budowę, zasadniczo odmienną od organicznych ustrojów na Ziemi. Kościec ograniczał się do podłużnego pierścienia, złożonego z ruchomych kręgów umieszczonych po obu bokach tuż pod skórą. Całą czaszkę tworzyły tylko silne szczęki, mózg mieścił się pod grzbietem, wewnątrz pierścienia. To, co uważaliśmy za nogi, było dwoma szeregami sprężystych, bezkostnych macek, za pomocą których zwierzę czołgało się po ziemi z nadzwyczajną szybkością. Znacznie później znaleźliśmy na Księżycu jeszcze wiele innych zadziwiających stworzeń, ale żadne nie zaciekawiło nas tak, jak to pierwsze, nader typowe dla tutejszej fauny. W ogóle cała podróż nasza przez ową dolinę była jakby snem czarodziejskim, pełnym niespodziewanych a fantastycznych obrazów. Godziny mijały za godzinami, a widoki przed naszymi oczyma zmieniały się ciągle. Miejscami dolina zwężała się tworząc skaliste przesmyki, przez które przedzieraliśmy się z trudem tuż nad brzegiem potoka, urosłego już w sporą szumiącą rzeczkę, to znowu wjeżdżaliśmy na rozległe, koliste równiny, gdzie woda rozlewała się w szerokie jeziora o brzegach zarosłych albo piaszczystych. Zwierząt spotykaliśmy coraz więcej. Głębie wód roiły się od szczególnych potworków, w powietrzu unosiły się jakieś latające jaszczurki, podobne z daleka do ptaków o grubej szyi i długim ogonie. Ale co szczególna — wszystkie zwierzęta na Księżycu są nieme. Brak tutaj tych niezliczonych głosów życia, które brzmią wśród ziemskich łąk i lasów; jedynie gdy wiatr powieje, szeleszczą ogromne liście tutejszych roślin, przerywając wraz ze szmerem strumienia wieczystą głuszę. Bujna wegetacja ogromnie utrudniała nam posuwanie się naprzód. Co chwila trzeba było stawać i odwijać oplatane koło osi badyle tamujące ruch kół; czasem znowu przebijaliśmy się przez zarośla tak gęste, że wóz w nich prawie ustawał. Nieradzi byliśmy tym opóźnieniom, zwłaszcza że podróż i tak odbywała się bardzo powoli, gdyż musieliśmy się często zatrzymywać, już to dla zbadania okolicy lub poszukiwań żywności i paliwa. Pożywienia znajdowaliśmy pod dostatkiem. Nieocenioną usługę oddawały nam w tym względzie psy przez swój instynkt zwierzęcy; krążąc wciąż po zaroślach, wynajdywały jadalne, mięsiste rośliny lub smaczne mięczaki. Znacznie gorzej było jednak z paliwem. Torf, zabrany z Kraju Biegunowego, wysechł wprawdzie i palił się wcale dobrze, ale musieliśmy go oszczędzać, bo zapas był niewielki, a w całej okolicy nie mogliśmy nic znaleźć, czym by się po jego wyczerpaniu ogień dało podsycić. Drzew takich, jak na Ziemi, nie ma tutaj wcale, zaś owe szerokie liście są tak soczyste, że gotują się raczej na ogniu, miast płonąć. Ten brak niepokoił nas bardzo, zwłaszcza że torfowiska, pokrywające niemal całą przestrzeń Kraju Biegunowego, pozostawiliśmy już daleko za sobą. Tymczasem nadchodziło południe księżycowe i trzeba się było ostatecznie zdecydować, czy mamy jechać dalej, czy też z braku ognia wracać przed nocą do Kraju Biegunowego? Początkowo mieliśmy zamiar pójść za tą myślą; Marta zwłaszcza, bojąc się nocnego mrozu ze względu na Toma, namawiała nas do powrotu. Ja skłaniałem się również ku temu, ale Piotr oparł się stanowczo. — Wracać teraz — mówił — znaczy skazać się na dozgonne pozostanie w biegunowej krainie. Zważcie, że obecnie mamy jeszcze akumulatory nabite, nabój ten wystarczy, aby przebyć jeszcze raz tę drogę z powrotem, ale co dalej? Jeślibyśmy kiedy chcieli znów wyruszyć w inne okolice Księżyca, jak nabijemy wyczerpane akumulatory wobec niemożliwości rozpalenia tam ognia? — Ale podróż ku południu również do niczego nie prowadzi — zauważyłem — a narażamy się na mróz nocny, którego bez ognia nie będziemy mogli przetrzymać... — Przed nocą możemy znaleźć jeszcze opał... — Możemy go również nie znaleźć. — Tak, ale to jest tylko przypuszczenie, podczas gdy wiemy z pewnością, że na biegunie go nie znajdziemy nigdy. Zresztą mamy jeszcze trochę torfu. Przy tym zapasie w ostateczności zdołamy jakoś przetrzymać, a następny dzień poświęcimy cały na poszukiwania. Nie mogliśmy Piotrowi odmówić słuszności, więc też ruszyliśmy dalej w stronę równika. W kilkanaście godzin po południu niebo zaciągnęło się chmurami i spadł obfity deszcz. Był on dla nas bardzo pożądanym gościem, gdyż odświeżył upalne i duszne powietrze. Zaledwie strugi wody spłynęły i słońce zza obłoków wyjrzało, uderzył nas niezwykle silny szum. Sądziliśmy początkowo, że to potok wezbrany tak szumi, ale wkrótce przekonaliśmy się, co było właściwą przyczyną tego zjawiska. Byliśmy właśnie w miejscu, gdzie dolina, załamując się ku zachodowi, tworzyła kolano, tak że dalsza jej część usuwała się sprzed wzroku. Gdyśmy się jednak znaleźli na zakręcie, otworzył się nam rozległy i wspaniały widok. Paręset metrów przed nami dolina urywała się nagle, spadając szerokimi upłazami ku nieprzejrzanej równinie, ciągnącej się aż po krańce widnokręgu. Potok staczał się w spienionych kaskadach po tych terasach, tworząc na nich szereg coraz niżej położonych stawów, aż wreszcie, dosiągłszy poziomu płaszczyzny, płynął przez nią krętą, srebrną wstęgą, ginącą gdzieś w niezmiernej oddali. Jak okiem zasięgnąć, kraj był równy i płaski, jedynie w pobliżu granicznych gór wznosiły się z rzadka rozsiane, obrączkowe wzgórza, nalane wodą jak czary. Takie małe i koliste jeziorka, tylko o brzegach mniej wyniosłych, widno też było po całej płaszczyźnie. Bliższe wyglądały jak duże pawie oka, dalsze podobne były do pereł, naszytych gęsto na sinozielonym pluszu. Między nimi, jak srebrne nici różnej grubości, wiły się potoki, może nawet wielkie rzeki. Wyszliśmy z wozu i stojąc na krawędzi terasu, patrzyliśmy długo w głębokim milczeniu na ten dziwny kraj przed sobą. Pierwsza odezwała się Marta. — Zjedźmy tam — rzekła — tam jest tak ładnie... Istotnie było tam pięknie, ale czy będzie tam i dobrze? -Mimo woli zadawaliśmy sobie to pytanie, przygotowując się do zjazdu po stromych upłazach na równinę. Znalazłszy się po wielu trudach na dole, zostawiliśmy wóz nad brzegiem strumienia i zabraliśmy się zaraz do poszukiwań jakiegoś palnego materiału. Zeszliśmy całą okolicę wszerz i wzdłuż w kilkokilometrowym promieniu, kopaliśmy głębokie doły w nadziei natrafienia na torf lub na jaką żyłę węgla kamiennego, zrywaliśmy różne rośliny, próbując, czy się nie zdadzą na opał, ale wszystko na próżno. Za kilkanaście godzin miało już zajść słońce, kiedy wyczerpani i zniechęceni, zaprzestaliśmy wreszcie bezowocnych prób i poszukiwań. Położenie nasze było nader przykre i zaczęliśmy już żałować, żeśmy opuścili zbyt lekkomyślnie Kraj Biegunowy. Strach nas przejmował na samą myśl, co się z nami stanie w nocy. Torfu mieliśmy niewiele, trzeba go było nadzwyczajnie oszczędzać, aby na całą noc wystarczył. Gdyśmy zrobili przegląd zapasu, pokazało się, że na dwadzieścia cztery godzin wypadała niewielka garstka zaledwie wypełniająca mały, przenośny piecyk. — Ależ my pomarzniemy paląc tak oszczędnie! — zawołała Marta, gdyśmy jej pokazali przygotowane porcje. Piotr ruszył ramionami: — Paląc więcej, pomarzniemy jeszcze pewniej — gdyż torfu braknie! Musimy się dobrze okrywać. — Po cośmy wyjechali z Kraju Biegunowego! — zawodziła Marta. — Tom zimna nie zniesie — on taki maleńki i biedny. — Ach! Tom! — szepnął Piotr lekceważąco przez zęby. Już wtedy spostrzegłem, że każda wzmianka o dziecku drażniła go niewymownie. Dotykało mnie to podwójnie; przede wszystkim, sam pokochałem ogromnie rozkosznego dzieciaka, po wtóre zaś, chodziło mi o Martę. Namiętnie do syna przywiązana, odczuwała boleśnie niechęć Piotra i nieraz widziałem, jak zwracała nań spojrzenie, w którym wyrzut łączył się z instynktowną obawą. Zauważyłem także, że dziecka nie zostawiała nigdy przy Piotrze, choć mnie powierzała je często, gdy sama musiała się czymś zająć. -Tom nie jest najważniejszą osobą-mruczał Piotr dalej — i choćby umarzł... Marta znosiła zwykle milcząco podobne uwagi, ale teraz zerwała się nagle i przyskoczyła do Piotra z roziskrzonymi oczyma. — Słuchaj, ty — wołała stłumionym głosem — Tom jest najważniejszą osobą i nie umarznie, bo pierwej ja zabiję ciebie i twymi kośćmi w tym piecu napalę! Mówiąc to błysnęła mu przed oczyma małym indyjskim sztyletem, jakich ostrza tam zwykle zatruwają. Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet do tego czasu, że ma tę straszną broń przy sobie. Piotr cofnął się mimo woli. Usiłował się naprzód uśmiechnąć, ale w głosie i wzroku Malabarki była taka straszna, nieubłagana groźba, że zbladł i na darmo starał się ukryć pomieszanie. Roześmiałem się głośno, choć nieco wymuszenie, aby załagodzić sprawę. — Marta dba o syneczka, ani słowa! — zawołałem. -Pójdź, Piotr, pomyślimy, jak się od nocnego mrozu zabezpieczyć, nie ofiarując własnych kości na opał! Plan mój był dosyć prosty. Wykopaliśmy wspólnymi siłami obszerny dół, w którym wóz mógł się z łatwością zmieścić, a wtoczywszy go tam, przykryliśmy go jeszcze na wierzch ziemią i narzniętymi liśćmi. W ten sposób mogliśmy się spodziewać, że wóz nie będzie tracił dużo ciepła i da się łatwiej ogrzać. Słońce już było zaszło, gdyśmy wreszcie ukończyli robotę. Jednak nie wchodziliśmy jeszcze do wozu — po długim dniu powietrze było ciepłe i miłe; szeroka, czerwona zorza wieczorna oświecała jeszcze z wolna w zmierzchu tonącą równinę, na której lśniły się tylko bliższe jeziora jak czary żywym srebrem albo, gdy pod zorzę było na nie spojrzeć, krwią nalane. Usiedliśmy razem na wzgórku nie opodal wozu, ale rozmowa jakoś się nam nie kleiła. Ostatnie zajście silne na nas wszystkich wywarło wrażenie. Toteż po paru luźnie rzuconych uwagach zamilkliśmy i ciszę przerywał już tylko szum niedalekich kaskad i zlewający się z nim głos Marty, która śpiewała dziecięciu do snu jakieś rzewne i przeciągłe pieśni indyjskie. Słuchałem tego śpiewu w zadumie, patrząc na gasnącą w mroku szybę jeziora, gdy wtem lekki okrzyk Piotra wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem nań pytająco, a on wyciągnął rękę w stronę równiny: — Patrz, patrz! Na równinie działo się coś dziwnego. W miarę jak niebo ciemniało, ziemia stawała się coraz jaśniejsza. Zrazu jakby garść drobnych, błękitnych iskier rozsypanych nad brzegiem potoka. Później tych iskier pojawiło się coraz więcej; błyskały na prawo, na lewo, przed nami, wszędzie. W pół godziny już cała równina lśniła, jakby tumanem niebieskawej, gwiaździstej mgły zasnuta. Jeziora wyglądały na niej jak czarne plamy. Marta zaprzestała śpiewu i patrzyła wraz z nami na to czarodziejskie zjawisko. Po pewnym czasie dopiero przekonałem się, że to była fosforescencja owych dziwnych, liściastych roślin pokrywających tu obszar ogromny. Wewnętrzna ich powierzchnia błyszczała tak jak próchno w głębi naszych lasów. Nie trwało to długo. Zaledwie mieliśmy czas nasycić się niezwykłym widokiem, gdy światełka poczęły gasnąć jedno po drugim. Liście zamykały się i zwijały pod wpływem chłodu na sen dwutygodniowy. Obfita rosa zaczynała padać — i nam czas już był ukryć się w dobrze zabezpieczonym wozie. Noc była mroźna, ale przetrwaliśmy ją nie najgorzej z naszym zapasem torfu dzięki przedsięwziętym ostrożnościom. Z wozu nie wychylaliśmy się ani na chwilę, aby nie tracić ciepła. Przez szyby nie mogliśmy także widzieć, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, gdyż jak wspomniałem, wóz cały był szczelnie okryty ziemią i chwastami. Przez te dwa tygodnie nocy byliśmy całkowicie odcięci od świata. Dopiero gdy nasze kalendarzowe zegary wskazywały porę wschodu słońca, odważyłem się wyjrzeć na świat. Dla zabezpieczenia się przed zimnem ubrałem się w powietrzochron, którego grube i odpowiednio zrobione ściany stanowiły znakomitą ochronę. Wyszedłszy z wozu przekonałem się, że ostrożność moja nie była zbyteczna. Spojrzawszy na równinę w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca, nie mogłem jej zrazu poznać. Cały świat pokrywała gruba warstwa wyiskrzonego od mrozu śniegu. Tafle jezior po części zginęły pod śniegiem, po części zaś lśniły matowymi szybami lodu. Zdawało mi się, żem został nagle przeniesiony w jakieś arktyczne kraje. Powróciłem co prędzej do wozu z wieścią, że teraz jeszcze wychodzić nie można. Ta zima wprawiła nas w niewesołe usposobienie, gdyż zapas torfu był już na schyłku. Istotnie przez całą noc nie cierpieliśmy tyle od chłodu, co z początkiem dnia, nim nastała "wiosna". Trzy ziemskie doby musieliśmy jeszcze na nią czekać, obywając się, co gorsza, w ostatku bez ognia. Ale po siedmdziesięciu godzinach walki z mrozem słońce wreszcie zwyciężyło. Śnieg roztopiony spływał strugami, jeziora wystąpiły z brzegów, potoki wszystkie wezbrały i gdyśmy po tym czasie wyszli na świat, na ociekającej wodą równinie rozwijały się już do słońca ogromne, wielokształtne liście i tylko szczyty gór okrywał jeszcze biały całun. Z wyruszeniem w dalszą podróż, o której ciągle myśleliśmy, trzeba się było wstrzymać, aż okolica trochę podeschnie. Tymczasem zabraliśmy się na nowo do poszukiwań paliwa. Podczas jednej z wycieczek, któreśmy w tym celu robili we wszystkich kierunkach, natrafiliśmy przypadkiem na głęboki dół, poprzedniego dnia księżycowego wykopany w nadziei znalezienia torfu lub węgla. Dół był po brzegi wypełniony wodą. Minąłem go obojętnie, ale Piotr, snadź czymś niezwykłym uderzony, stanął i jął się pilnie weń wpatrywać. Uszedłem już był kawałek drogi, kiedy mnie głos jego doleciał: — Janie! — wołał przyzywając mnie ręką — pójdźże, pójdź co prędzej i patrz! Zastałem go na klęczkach; jedną ręką wspierał się na krawędzi dołu, drugą dawał mi znaki. Twarz, pochylona nad dołem, płonęła mu od wzruszenia. — Co się stało? — zawołałem. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zaczerpnął dłonią wody o szczególnej, brudnożółtej barwie i podsunął mi ją pod sam nos. — Nafta! — krzyknąłem radośnie, poczuwszy znany, ostry zapach. Piotr skinął głową z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. Aby się przekonać, czy nas pozory nie łudzą, umoczyłem w cieczy chustkę od nosa i zapaliłem. Buchnęła jasnym, czerwonym płomieniem, w który patrzyliśmy obaj jak w tęczę, zwiastującą nam nowe życie. Pospieszyliśmy niezwłocznie podzielić się z Martą tą dobrą nowiną. Znalezienie źródła nafty miało dla nas olbrzymie znaczenie. Teraz mogliśmy już puścić się dalej ku południu lub pozostać na miejscu, nie obawiając się mroźnych nocy ani niedostatku gotowanego pożywienia. Kilkadziesiąt godzin poświęciliśmy zebraniu jak największego zapasu tego błogosławionego płynu. Wykopaliśmy w tym celu jeszcze parę głębokich dołów i zbieraliśmy gromadzącą się w nich ropę do czego się dało. Przed nadejściem południa mieliśmy już wszystkie rezerwoary pełne. Teraz odbyliśmy walną naradę, co dalej czynić. Najprzezorniej byłoby pozostać na miejscu, w pobliżu źródeł nafcianych, ale nie mogliśmy się oprzeć pokusie posunięcia się dalej, ku morzu, które, sądząc ze wszystkiego, me powinno było zbyt być odległym. Oprócz ciekawości przemawiała za podróżą i ta okoliczność, że na wybrzeżu znajdziemy klimat znacznie złagodzony wpływem wielkiego zbiornika wody i mniej podległy dziennym wahaniom, mimo że przybliżymy się do równika. Mieliśmy zresztą tak znaczny zapas paliwa, że mogliśmy się z nim odważyć nawet na próbną tylko podróż, byliśmy bowiem pewni, że zdołamy w razie niepomyślnych okoliczności powrócić do źródeł nafcianych, do których, posuwając się nazad w górę za biegiem strumienia, nietrudno nam będzie trafić. Ten dzień i najbliższą noc spędziliśmy jeszcze w tym samym miejscu na kraju Równiny Jezior, jak nazwaliśmy ową wielką płaszczyznę, odkładając rozpoczęcie podróży do dnia następnego w tym mniemaniu, że będzie nam znacznie dogodniej mieć przed sobą trzysta kilkadziesiąt godzin słonecznych, podczas których nie będzie trzeba przerywać drogi z powodu nocy i mrozu. Ale za to, rychło tylko pierwszy świt zaróżowił śniegi, ruszyliśmy, nie czekając nawet wschodu słońca, choć mróz dobrze dawał się we znaki. Ranne lub jakby tutaj powiedzieć należało: wiosenne powodzie zastały nas blisko sto kilometrów od miejsca, gdzieśmy stali> licząc po ziemsku, sześć przeszło tygodni. Zrazu nastanie roztopów zakłopotało nas bardzo; grunt rozmiękł do tego stopnia, że jazda stawała się wręcz niemożliwą. Dość wcześnie jednak przypomnieliśmy sobie, że wóz po założeniu odpowiedniego steru i zastąpieniu kół wachlarzami da się z łatwością zamienić na pływający statek, wobec czego nie tylko nie potrzebowaliśmy się obawiać powodzi, lecz owszem mogliśmy z niej skorzystać, puszczając się na fale wezbranego strumienia. Pomysł to był nadzwyczaj szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza że ten strumień i tak był dla nas nicią mającą nas zaprowadzić do morza. Oszczędzaliśmy przy tym mnóstwo paliwa, gdyż silny prąd unosił nas sam tak szybko, że nie potrzebowaliśmy się uciekać do pomocy wachlarzy dla przyspieszenia biegu. Cały długi dzień księżycowy spędziliśmy tak na falach, z rzadka tylko przybijając do brzegu już to dla wypoczynku, już to dla zwiedzenia jakiej ciekawej okolicy nabrzeżnej. Nim powódź opadła, posunęliśmy się tak daleko za biegiem wody, że strumień zamienił się w dużą rzekę, której koryto aż nadto było głębokie dla naszego drobnego statku. Widoki i charakter krajobrazu po drodze zmieniały się ciągle. Przez pewien czas płynęliśmy wśród rozległego i jak się zdaje, dość suchego stepu, pokrytego roślinnością drobną i wątłą, zgoła niepodobną do wspaniałych liściastych krzewów, rosnących wyżej nad strumieniem. Było coś niezmiernie smutnego w jednostajnym widoku tej okolicy. Wzgórza obrączkowe, nalane wodą po brzegi, i okrągłe jeziorka, o skalistych, mało nad poziom wzniesionych krawędziach, wśród kopiastych pagórków — pozostawiliśmy już daleko za sobą; teraz na prawo i lewo rozciągała się płaszczyzna rdzawozielona, od której odbijały tylko miejscami fioletowe łączki jakiegoś drobnego niby-kwiecia lub ławy żółtego piasku, zalegające nieznaczne wzniesienia. Rzeka rozlewała się tu szeroko i płynęła tak leniwie, że puściliśmy motor poruszający wachlarze, aby bieg statku przyspieszyć. Było już nieco po południu, kiedyśmy się zbliżyli do łańcucha skalistych wzgórz, zamykających ów step od południa. Rzeka była tu na przestrzeni paru kilometrów ścieśniona z obu stron skałami tak, że żegluga stawała się wysoce niebezpieczną. Prąd porywał nas co chwila i uderzał statkiem o rafy. Jedynie silnej budowie pocisku, teraz na łódź zamienionego, mamy do zawdzięczenia, żeśmy wyszli cało. Tuż za ową bramą rzeka rozlewała się w duże jezioro, którego brzegi, utworzone z małych pagórków pokrytych nad wyraz bujną roślinnością i poprzerywane licznymi zatokami, tworzyły jeden z najmilszych widoków, jakie spotkaliśmy na Księżycu. Jeszcześmy byli nie przepłynęli jeziora, kiedy niebo, dotąd prawie ciągle pogodne, zaciągnęło się z nagła ciemnymi chmurami. Zrazu radzi byliśmy temu, gdyż upał nieznośny srodze nam już dokuczał, ale wkrótce zaczęliśmy się niepokoić, przeczuwając nadejście burzy. Słychać już było dalekie, potężne grzmoty, a niebo od południa rozjaśniało się raz wraz krwawymi błyskawicami. Zaledwie mieliśmy tyle czasu, aby skręciwszy w bok, ukryć się w małej, wzgórzami zasłoniętej zatoce, gdy burza rozszalała się na dobre. Znałem na Ziemi straszliwe burze tropikalnych krajów, ale przecież czegoś tak potwornego nie umiałbym sobie wyobrazić. Ogłuszające grzmoty zlewały się w jeden, nieustanny huk, przed oczyma wciąż nam stały pioruny, jak struny jakiejś ognistej harfy, gęsto między niebem a ziemią nawiązane. Deszcz... nie! to nie był już deszcz! potop lejącej się z chmur wody zamienił całą atmosferę w wiszące, wściekłymi wichrami targane jezioro. Powietrze, zmieszane z deszczem i pryskającymi pod wichrem w górę falami, było tak przesiąkłe elektrycznością, że rozbłyskiwało się czasem samo ze siebie, a wtedy mieliśmy przed oczyma dziwne, piekielne widowisko: pod krwawo z dołu zaczerwienionymi chmurami — atmosfera z przeźroczystego ognia, pełna kropel wielkich jak pięść, podobnych do kapiącego, roztopionego metalu. Czasem burza uciszała się nagle; chmury, jak rozstępująca się na dwie strony zasłona, otwierały widok na błękitne niebo i słońce, ale zaledwie mieliśmy czas odetchnąć, niebo czerniało znowu i znów z natarciem straszliwego orkanu, pędzącego od południa, zaczynały ryczeć gromy i pluskać strugi tryskającej z chmur wody. Trwało to wszystko z przerwami blisko czterdzieści godzin. Znużeni, zalękli i oszołomieni patrzyliśmy na te potworne zapasy ognia, wody i powietrza, przywiązawszy statek linami do jakichś sterczących z brzegu korzeni w obawie, aby zatoka, skacząca czasem pod nami jak dziki zwierz w agonii, ostatnimi zrywany dreszczami, nie odrzuciła nas na pełne jezioro, na pastwę wichrom i falom. Wreszcie uciszyło się wszystko i rozjaśniło na niebie — i już tylko wezbrane potoki szumiały wśród pagórków, wzdymając rozkołysaną jeszcze powierzchnię jeziora. Wody wezbrały ogromnie. Musieliśmy jeszcze przeszło dwadzieścia godzin czekać, nim opadły do tego stopnia przynajmniej, że można się było odważyć na dalszą podróż. Płynęliśmy teraz znacznie szybciej, gdyż prąd wezbranej rzeki wzmógł się bardzo. Po drodze spotykaliśmy wszędzie ślady strasznego spustoszenia: całe obszary ziemi spłukane, ogromne, dziwne rośliny, tworzące tu już gęste lasy szczególnie poplątanych liści i długich, grubych a mięsistych łodyg, leżały miejscami potargane wichrem na strzępy. Z każdej szczeliny buchały kaskady mętnej wody; na równinach stały płytkie kałuże, nad którymi gromadziło się mnóstwo najróżniejszych a przeważnie potwornych, do gadów podobnych zwierząt. Dzisiaj, gdyśmy się już na Księżycu zaaklimatyzowali, wiemy, że te burze straszliwe są tu codziennym zjawiskiem w dosłownym tego wyrazu znaczeniu. Powstają one z powodu niesłychanego upału w porze popołudniowej, a są dla tego świata mimo swą okropność dobrodziejstwem, gdyż odświeżają atmosferę i wysychający grunt. Gdyby nie one, życie byłoby tu niemożliwe. Nie będę opisywał naszej popołudniowej podróży -przeszła bez wypadków. Krajobraz tylko zmieniał się przed nami ciągle, a z nim i roślinność, choć zaznaczyć wypada, że flora na tym globie, nie mającym wyraźnych stref, jest znacznie jednostajniejsza niż na Ziemi. Zbliżał się już wieczór, kiedy dostaliśmy się w miejsce, gdzie rzeka, zwolniwszy biegu, poczęła się rozlewać szeroko i tworzyć liczne mielizny, utrudniające nadzwyczaj żeglugę. Przyszło nam na myśl, że ma to być zapowiedzią niedalekiego ujścia. — Zobaczymy morze — mówiliśmy sobie obracając oczy ku słońcu, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że jeszcze wystarczy dnia, aby dotrzeć do tego upragnionego celu podróży. Ale tymczasem żegluga stawała się coraz trudniejszą. Uwięzgnęliśmy parę razy na mieliznach, tak że wreszcie postanowiliśmy zamienić znów statek na wóz i puścić się dalej drogą lądową. Zachód słońca zastał nas u podnóża niewysokich, z rzadka jakąś niby-trawą porosłych wydm piaszczystych. Przeczuwaliśmy, że za nimi znajduje się już morze; zdawało nam się nawet, że słyszymy wielki, stłumiony łoskot fal i czujemy rozchodzącą się w powietrzu ostrą woń morskiej wody. Dlatego też, gnani niecierpliwością, mimo zapadający zmrok nie przerywaliśmy podróży. Mrok zgęstniał już znacznie, kiedy dostaliśmy się nareszcie na szczyt owych wydm piaszczystych. Wytężaliśmy wzrok, aby zobaczyć morze, ale niepodobna było nic rozeznać. Przed nami lśniła się tylko upiornie fosforyzującymi roślinami pokryta płaszczyzna; od wschodu, skąd słychać było jakieś bełkotania i jakby łoskot tryskającej wody, snuły się gęste, białe mgły czy opary, jak duchy błądzące po świetlistych łąkach. Nie wiedzieliśmy zrazu, co robić: pozostać przez noc na wyżynie czy też spuścić się na dół, gdy wtem wiatr, zerwawszy się nagle, rozwiał snujący się pasmem opar i odkrył potoczek, ściekający o kilkadziesiąt kroków przed nami po kamiennych progach w nieduże naturalne baseny, schodami w szereg ułożone. Widok ten trwał jedną chwilę, gdyż zaraz gęsty opar pokrył wodę na nowo i tylko plusk i bełkotanie wciąż uszu naszych dolatywały. Zastanowiła nas ta niezwykła ilość i gęstość oparu i ruszyliśmy w kierunku basenów. Za chwilę znajdowaliśmy się w gęstej, ciepłej mgle. Koła wozu tętniały teraz po kamieniu. Gdy wiatr znowu mgłę rozegnał, spostrzegliśmy, że znajdujemy się tuż nad brzegiem jednego z basenów. Ciepły, wilgotny powiew musnął nas po twarzy. — Cieplice! — zawołaliśmy równocześnie obaj z Varadolem. Istotnie musiały się gdzieś w pobliżu znajdować gorące źródła, gdyż woda, odpływająca strumykiem i rozlewająca się po basenach, miała dwadzieścia kilka stopni Celsiusa. Nie pora była badać po ciemku okolicę, postanowiliśmy tylko skorzystać z nader szczęśliwego przypadku i spędzić mroźną noc nad tą wodą, dostarczającą nam znacznej ilości ciepła. Noc mieliśmy dość niespokojną. W cztery ziemskie doby po zachodzie słońca spadł gruby śnieg i mroźny wiatr przewiewał tak, że dla zabezpieczenia się od zimna musieliśmy wóz zepchnąć na ciepłą wodę basenu. Ciemności były nieprzeniknione. Niekiedy tylko, gdy wiatr na chwilę rozegnał wciąż podnoszące się z wody opary, widzieliśmy błyszczące w górze gwiazdy. Wtedy ukazywał się nam także na południu szeroki pas błękitnego światła, biegnący wzdłuż krańców widnokręgu. Dziwiło nas to zjawisko, gdyż nie znikało długo w noc, choć fosforyzujące rośliny, któreśmy uważali początkowo za przyczynę tego światła, zamknęły się były już dawno. Blask ten ciekawy zagasł dopiero dobrze po północy, gdy mróz z dala od cieplic musiał już być nadzwyczaj tęgi. Nim to jednak nastąpiło, zaniepokoiła nas inna rzecz. Mianowicie około północy dało się odczuć silne wzburzenie wody, któremu towarzyszył głuchy grzmot podziemny. Prawie równocześnie dostrzegliśmy przez mgłę na wschodzie krwawą, słupem w górę idącą pożogę. Po kilku godzinach zgasła, ale wkrótce rozpaliła się znowu i trwała tak na niebie z małymi przerwami przez cztery ziemskie doby, podobna do strasznego, piekielnego ducha, pojawiającego się we mgle i nocy nad śnieżną pustynią. Temperatura wody w basenie, kołysanej ciągłymi wstrząśnieniami gruntu, podniosła się wtedy cokolwiek, tak że cierpieliśmy raczej ze zbytku gorąca niż z jego braku. Już w nocy podczas trwania zjawiska, które nas z początku zaniepokoiło, a nawet przeraziło, domyślaliśmy się, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajduje się wulkan, którego wybuch właśnie widzimy. Przemawiało za tym także samo istnienie silnych cieplic, pojawiających się najczęściej w wulkanicznych okolicach. Nadchodzący dzień potwierdził nasze domysły. Zrazu mimo jasności nic nie mogliśmy widzieć, gdyż z powodu mrozu nie opuszczaliśmy jeszcze basenu, a mgły widok nam zasłaniały. Dopiero w czterdzieści godzin po wschodzie słońca wyszliśmy z wozu, przybiwszy od południa do kamiennego brzegu. Parę kroków szliśmy jeszcze w gęstej mgle, aż nagle, jakby za podniesieniem czarodziejskiej zasłony, otworzył się szeroki widok przed nami. Stanęliśmy jak wryci, przejęci podziwem i radością. O kilkanaście metrów poniżej, w odległości dwóch do trzech kilometrów od miejsca, gdzieśmy stali, było — morze. Jego to fosforyzujące od drobnych żyjątek fale świeciły nad mdłym obrzaskiem długo w noc przez mgły i cienie. Teraz widzieliśmy je wyraźnie. Nieprzejrzana, u brzegu lodem jeszcze ścięta, ale dalej już falująca i ruchliwa, słońcem pozłocona wodna płaszczyzna ciągnęła się od naszych stóp gdzieś poza kresy widnokręgu. W pierwszej chwili byliśmy tak zachwyceni tym upragnionym widokiem, żeśmy długo nie mogli oczu odeń oderwać. Po pewnym czasie dopiero, nasyciwszy się tym, od czasu opuszczenia Ziemi nie widzianym majestatem, zaczęliśmy się rozglądać po okolicy. Od zachodu, wśród rozległych równin, połyskiwało szeroko rozlane, licznymi lawami piasku poprzerywane ujście rzeki, na której falach odbyliśmy większą część podróży dnia ostatniego. Od wschodu krajobraz był niezmiernie dziki i urozmaicony. Przede wszystkim pociągał tu wzrok niebotyczny, u szczytu śniegiem ubielony stożkowy szczyt wulkanu, panującego majestatycznie w odległości kilkudziesięciu kilometrów nad okolicznymi skalistymi wzgórzami. Południowe stoki tych gór, opadające ku morzu, czerniły się gęstymi lasami szczególnych a wielkich, dziwnie poplątanych liściastych krzewów i pnączów, rozwijających się właśnie z nocnego snu do życia, zaś bliżej nas tryskały wśród fantastycznie spiętrzonych głazów i małych dymiących jeziorek liczne perliste, chmurą białej mgły owiane gejzery. Odpływający z nich potok skakał po tarasach, zataczał się w basenach i ściekał szemrząc po głazach znów niżej, aż ginął w końcu wśród gąszcza zarośli, dążąc ku morzu. Tu się miała zakończyć nasza Odyseja. 2,2